


Satisfied

by Pericardiaca



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, F/M, Feminism, Fluff, Getting Together, Marriage Proposal, Sassy, hamliza as a side pairing, in an unusual position, ish lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Angelica craves someone who can hold a discussion with her. She also wants to compel Thomas Jefferson to include women in the sequel. Dancing and a Big Question ensues.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly self indulgent bc they are my favourite characters in Hamilton and I had this crazy idea that just fit them so well but if someone out there enjoys it - it would make my day if you'd let me know!! <3  
> ps i stole some Lin lines obvsly whoop!!  
> pps i just read over it again, but there might still be some errors bc I accidentally swapped tense half way through bc of a,,, long pause in the writing process lmao. if you see another mishap pls tell me! <3 hope it's not too bad though. ;)

When Eliza handed her a glass of champagne, Angelica sighed and gulped down the cool liquid quickly. She ran a hand over her heated up face and smiled at her sister. 

"I'm getting too old for this", she announced and let herself fall onto the plush sofa Eliza was sitting on with Alexander. 

"Nonsense", Alex immediately interjected and leaned over Eliza. "The fact alone that everyone in this room wants to dance with you is an indicator that you're not too old but absolutely perfect and desirable."

Eliza made a snorting sound that was somewhere between a laugh and its suppression. She patted her sisters shoulder and smiled encouragingly. "You just gotta pick one and marry them. Then you won't have to dazzle the entire room anymore." 

"Mrph", Angelica made and scrunched up her nose. "I don't want any of those idiots. They can't even hold a conversation. And I would still have to dazzle the room... as the perfect wife I'd be I would obviously fulfil my duties as a host." 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why are you worrying about what you might have to do once you're married? There's no rush. Can't you have fun for one evening?" 

"Says the guy who is laser focused on his legacy", Angelica shot back. 

"A sore spot", Eliza commented when Alex winced and curled back up into her side. Angelica only shrugged but Alex didn't take his eyes off her. 

"Hey", he suddenly said, a grin on his lips that made Angelica narrow her eyes and Eliza swoon. "Didn't you tell us a while ago about what you'd say to Thomas Jefferson should you ever meet him?" 

When Eliza groaned upon the mention of Alex' favourite enemy, Angelica tossed her hair over her shoulder and put her glass of champagne down. "Oh! That is a delightful topic, my dearest Alexander. Yes. Thomas Jefferson is way too focused on-" 

But Eliza really did not want to be a part of that narrative - again. "I swear I'm not sure which one of you hates him more or why I have the displeasure to be stuck with both of you."

Alex had already opened his mouth to reply when Eliza grabbed his arm. "Come on, I want to dance with you." There was no objection from his part, but Angelica made a disappointed noise. "And I'm supposed to sit here all alone?", she complained, watching her sister and her brother-in-law leave the sofa. 

"Maybe you can list your complaints to the root of all this evil", Eliza suggested in a sweet voice and then they were gone. 

Angelica spent another minute cursing her life, her sister, her sister's stupid husband. "I can't believe I'll have to look for Thomas Jefferson if I want to have a nice chat on this damn ball", she mumbled and downed the rest of her champagne. 

"Did I just hear my name? What did I miss?", a voice suddenly inquired from behind. 

Angelica startled and turned around. "What a pleasure to meet you, Sir", she greeted Thomas Jefferson. She let her eyes wander over him and didn't even try to hide that she judged him for wearing the flashiest, magenta-est coat she'd ever seen. It looked very soft and silky though and hugged his body perfectly. Not that she cared. 

"The pleasure is entirely mine", Thomas replied smoothly and pressed a kiss to the knuckles of her offered hand. He smirked up at her from under his eye lashes.

Angelica put her other hand over her heart, pretending to be completely taken away by the image Thomas made. "Don't make me faint with all your fake affection." 

With an indignant noise, Thomas straightened his back and crossed his arms, staring down at where Angelica was seated on the sofa. "That was not very polite."  
Angelica shrugged and kept returning the stare from where she was sitting on the sofa. She didn't have to be on eye level with the prick to show him that she was not impressed. "Since _you_ are in general not very polite either it doesn't matter much in the grand scheme of things, does it?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Now Thomas really sounded offended and he sat down next to her, brushing one of his curls out of his face to frown at Angelica.

"Did you or did you not imply that all women are inconsequential and unimportant when you wrote that all men are created equal? I usually consider it impolite to oversee an entire gender. Especially when I'm part of it!", she gave back, her voice collected and calm. 

Surprised, Thomas blinked and scrambled for a reply when Angelica still looked at him, unfazed. "I – what? I didn't try to ignore women! I meant men as in humans!" 

"Then why did you write men and not humans?" 

Under Angelica’s stare, Thomas squirmed. “Because in the grand scheme of things it’s mostly used as a rhetorical device in speeches; as you know it is one of the most-quoted phrases especially by enterprising men! Well, and when men quote it, men tend to speak about men?” He groaned and hid his face in his hands before he threw a deadly glance over at Angelica. “If you could stop staring at me like that I might even concentrate and get out a proper sentence.”

“Is that your way of saying that I’m right?” Angelica smirked a little and Thomas threw his hands in the air in a theatrical gesture. 

“A tiny little bit, maybe. It’s been a while that I wrote it”, Thomas said and smirked back. “Had I known you back then, I would have made sure to include women in the saying.” 

Angelica raised her eyebrows. “Am I that influential?” 

“I’d call it infuriating.” Thomas smug tone of voice annoyed her to no ends, especially because he managed to turn the situation in his favour. “But what would a ball like this one be without a little banter? May I ask for a dance?” 

Scowling, Angelica accepted his hand and let herself be pulled up. “I cant believe you”, she complained but followed him to the dance floor, ignoring the way Alex turned red when they walked past him and had to be dragged away by Eliza. 

“Why not?” Thomas smiled quizzically down at Angelica and spun her around into the dance position. 

“Even when I’m right and almost manage to render you speechless for once you still act like you’re superior”, she frowned, stepping a little closer so Thomas’ and her bodies were pressed together. 

“Oh but we are.” Thomas started to dance and lead her backwards, her eyes never leaving hers. The intensity of his gaze made a pleasant shiver spread over her back. 

“We?”

“Of course.” He whirled her around in rhythm with the music and pulled her back in, almost making her stumble into his chest. “You’re perfectly able to keep up with my arguments. I admit you really have me with that stupid sentence.” Then he leaned forwards and whispered directly into Angelica’s ear: “You’re flying so far above your station, so obviously you’re superior. You’re smart, you’re witty, you’re beautiful.” 

“You’re one to talk”, Angelica said, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks and the breathlessness in her voice by putting even more effort into the dance. 

“Am I?” The trademark smirk was back on Thomas’ face. 

Angelica nodded. Using the moment of force their dance provided her with, she pushed Thomas off the dance floor and against one of the walls of the ball room. She could hear the air leaving his lungs and his eyes opened in surprise. “Only telling me things I know anyways; and assuming that they apply to you as well.” 

Now it was her turn to smirk and Thomas narrowed his eyes. 

“Well, we would look good together, you know?” 

Angelica cocked her head and smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “I guess you’d look okay at my side, yes.”

With a huffing noise, Thomas growled: “You’re driving me mad”, and walked her backwards, out of the ballroom. 

Angelica laughed and let him, his hands on her waist secure and strong and Angelica almost wanted to put her arms around his neck. She didn’t pay attention in what room they ended up in, she was too focused on the way Thomas’ presence was seeping into her, making her feel all fluttery and hot. “No retort?”, Thomas inquired when the door had fallen shut behind them. His gaze slipped from her eyes to her lips and then down to her décolleté.

“Not a verbal one”, Angelica said and then collected all her courage to sink to her knees while keeping up the eye contact with Thomas. 

Thomas’ jaw dropped in surprise. “What.” 

Leaning forward and resting her cheek against Thomas’ thigh, Angelica cupped Thomas’ dick in her hand. She could feel that he’s at least half-hard already and licked her lips. “Isn’t that what you took me back here for?”

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Not exactly, no. Not that I’m objecting”, he quickly added when Angelica stood up again. But Angelica looked at him like she’s trying to figure out his every thought and Thomas felt like he’s getting whiplash from how fast she goes from being flirty to arguing with him.  
“What did you want, then?” 

Now she sounds suspicious. Thomas leaned forwards and put his hand on Angelica’s cheek before kissing her softly. He could feel the tension seeping out of her when he kept the kiss chaste. She sighed and closed her arms around his neck, pressing her body back against his like they did on the dance floor. “Wanted to ask you something”, Thomas mumbled against her lips. “But this is kind of nicer.” 

Angelica giggled and she rolled her eyes before getting back down on her knees, watching Thomas watch her as she slowly pulled open his breeches and undressed him until her breath caressed his cock without any clothing in the way. “Well?” 

“How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when – fuck!” Thomas cut himself off with a moan when Angelica lowered her mouth around his dick, looking up at him through her eye lashes. 

She didn’t know what she was doing, her heart beating faster than ever. It thumped against her ribs loud enough that Thomas must have been able to hear it, but he looked down at her like she’s the eighth world wonder. 

“Marry me”, Thomas said suddenly, his eyes wide open and vulnerable. 

Angelica just so didn’t choke, gagged just for a second when Thomas’ dick hit the back of her throat when she tried to speak around it. She blinked up at him and then experimentally swiped her tongue around the head of Thomas’ cock instead of pulling off. Thomas groaned out loud, his hand suddenly in her hair and it seemed like he couldn’t decide if he wants her to pull off so she can answer or if he wants her to continue. Well, since teasing and annoying Thomas has always been her favourite thing Angelica smirked to herself and sunk back down on Thomas’ cock. 

She hollowed out her cheeks, making a show out of it and wrapped her tongue around his cock head every time she bobbed her head back.

Thomas made a noise in the back of his throat. “Angelica, please, you’re going to kill me, can you – reply?” 

In a fluent movement, Angelica pulled off and took Thomas in her hand instead, continuing to bring him off while standing up and kissing him. Even though his cravat was in the way, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss and suck at a spot under Thomas’ ear, just behind his jaw. She could feel his cock twitching in her hands and decided that it’s a good time to tell him what she thinks about his proposal. 

“I accept”, Angelica whispered directly into Thomas’ ear, her voice rough and her breathing heavy. Thomas looked at her, the way she was so close to him with her hand wrapped around him and moaned her name when he came all over her hand. 

He’s not even finished yet, Angelica could feel another spurt of come hitting her hand but he wrapped his hands gently around her face and kissed her passionately. “Good”, he said when he pulled back so they could get some air into their lungs. He was positively glowing when he reached for his handkerchief to clean Angelica’s hand. 

For a moment they were quiet, just their ragged breathing filled the room. “I’m going to take you home now, fiancée”, Thomas announced when he has cleaned them up. He grabbed Angelica’s waist and pulled her close, kissing and licking all over her neck until she was putty in his hands. “And then I’ll return the favour, sweetheart. I’m about to change your life.” 

Angelica giggled, anticipation and a tingly feeling in her belly a heady mix that almost make her dizzy with want when Thomas pushed a lose curl out of her face and smiled at her. “Then by all means, lead the way.”

~Fin~


End file.
